'Demise' Angolmois
'Demise' Angolmois (“終焉”のアンゴルモア, 'S''hūen' no Angorumoa'')'' is the Ninth True Dragon, the ninth of the calamities that threaten the existence of Earth as a whole. Most of it is sealed inside Mitsuki Mononobe, but portions of it have been released, becoming unknown spherical territories in different parts of the world, while one portion has taken on the appearance of Miyako Shinomiya. Appearance Angolmois has most commonly appeared as a mass of darkness, but has taken on a variety of forms so far, including those of Mitsuki's deceased parents and Miyako. It is currently unknown if it possesses a unique appearance of its own. Personality Angolmois's personality is still unclear, though when acting under the guise of Miyako, she shows concern for Mitsuki as her 'best friend' and seems to have adopted all of Miyako's mannerisms. Background Angolmois appeared on Earth a few years before the start of the series, attacking Yuu Mononobe, Mitsuki and her parents while they were on a camping trip, resulting in the deaths of the latter. In response, Yuu awakened Code Neun, his Authority as the Ninth Counterdragon, which caused it to be sealed inside of Mitsuki's body, where it lay dormant until the present time. Plot Invisible Successor While not making a proper appearance, it caused Mitsuki's fingers to momentarily turn pitch black at Volume 10, prompting Vritra to remark that the Ninth Dragon was lurking within Mitsuki's body. Prismatic Garden Following the revelation of its existence within Mitsuki, the calamity attempted to break out of Mitsuki's body, only to be suppressed by Code Neun. Angolmois appeared once more at the end of Volume 11, where a large portion of it successfully broke out of Mitsuki's body and tried to consume her, but was stopped by Yuu's own Code Neun. Part of the free portion took on the forms of her deceased parents and tried to claim the rest of it still sealed inside Mitsuki. However, the shadow doppelgangers were killed by Yuu through the use of Code Lost. The remaining portions scattered throughout the world, becoming spherical unknown territories that somehow revived the True Dragons who were slain in the distant past. Darkness Disaster Angolmois took on the guise of Miyako throughout the events of Volume 12, acting concerned For Mitsuki and urging her to realize her true desires toghether with it. Upon overhearing Yuu's and Vritra's conversation about sealing all of it inside of Mitsuki and using Code Lost to kill her, and by extension, it, the True Dragon proceeded to warn her, asking Mitsuki if she was fine with this. After Mitsuki decided to take off on her own to deal with the rest of the unknown territories by herself, she released a portion of it, which assumed Miyako's form completely and introduced itself as Mitsuki's best friend. Angolmois then proceeded to escape from Marduk alongside Mitsuki. Powers and Abilities '''End Matter Generation': Angolmois possesses the same ability as the Seventh True Dragon, End Matter, a substance diametrically opposed to Dark Matter. It is currently unknown what it is capable of, but it has been shown to destroy the coherence of any living thing it engulfs, causing them to lose awareness of themselves and eventually die. The only known way to counter it is by using Code Neun. Shapeshifting: Angolmois has shown the ability to take on the form of deceased people, like Miyako Shinomiya and Mitsuki's parents. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon